Ooh-wee!
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Bareback, Songfic

**Ooh-wee!**

_Now we gonna do this thing a lil different tonight. U gonna come over and pick me up in your ride._

Kurt's Escalade pulled into the winding driveway of the Anderson's home. His palms were sweating as his grip on the steering wheel tightened each second that he was closer to his boyfriend's front door. His heart pounds against his ribcage, threatening to pound right out and rip through his chest. Tonight they've decided to do something a little different than what they normally do.

_U gonna knock and then u gonna wait. Oooh u gonna take me on a date._

Kurt raises his hand and quickly knocks on the Anderson's door, sliding his hands up and down his pants in an effort to clear the sweat from his palms as he waits for Blaine to come to the door. Blaine pulls the door open and smiles warmly at Kurt.

"Nervous?" Blaine asks.

"Terrified," Kurt replies.

_U gonna open my door and Ima reach over and open yours._

Kurt leads Blaine to his car, opening the passenger door and ushering him inside, closing the door behind him. Kurt walks around the front of the car, catching Blaine's eye as Blaine leans over the center console and pushes Kurt's door open from the inside. Kurt slides into the driver's seat of the car and pulls the door closed. Without saying a word, he buckles himself in and takes a deep, calming breath.

"Calm down, baby," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand in his own and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Kurt's nerves calm at Blaine's comforting gestures and he starts the car, backing out of the Anderson's driveway and pulling onto the main road.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asks.

_Gonna pay for dinner, take me to see a movie and whisper in my ear how bad you really wanna do me. _

Dinner at Breadstix was quiet and Kurt couldn't be more thankful for the fact that he has a boyfriend that would rather eat at dinner than have a conversation. If Kurt had to talk during dinner he probably would have puked in the plate of ravioli that he left half eaten. His stomach is a mess of nervous knots and he doesn't know what to do to calm himself down. The last thing he wants to do is chug Pepto-Bismol in front of his incredibly gorgeous, calm boyfriend and ruin another date night.

By the time they make it to the cinema Kurt is so in his own head that he doesn't notice that he has purchased tickets to the latest slasher flick. Blaine, of course, knows that Kurt is more scared of how the night will end than what is happening on the screen, so for Kurt's sake Blaine jumps the next time the murderer on the screen appears and he cuddles into Kurt's side.

Kurt's eyes meet Blaine's and when he is met with a nervous smile he pulls himself together a little better. This is for Blaine. Blaine would do this for him. Hell, he does do this for him weekly.

Kurt straightens up in his seat and leans into Blaine a little bit, pressing his lips against Blaine's ear and whispers, "I can't wait to be inside of you."

Blaine is out of his seat, dragging Kurt out of the cinema seconds after the last syllable leaves Kurt's precious lips.

_Now take me home and get up in my pants. Pour me a shot and force me to the bed. _

Blaine is spread out naked on the bed with Kurt pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down his torso, not daring to go lower. Blaine's voice is rough with lust when he asks Kurt to go lower, just a little bit. Kurt's eyes burn into Blaine's skin and he shivers. Kurt's lips pull into a devious smirk as he lowers his head, poking his tongue into Blaine's bellybutton.

Blaine laughs huskily, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair and pushing his head down lower.

_I'm always on the top, tonight I'm on the bottom 'cause we trading places. When I can't take no more, tell me you ain't stopping 'cause we trading places._

Kurt takes Blaine's length into his mouth, sucking gently and bobbing his head. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Kurt slicks his fingers, readying himself to claim Blaine. The first finger in is uncomfortable and Blaine shifts ever so gently as not to hurt Kurt. Kurt continues to suck Blaine, sliding his finger inside a couple more times before he adds a second finger. The second finger is more uncomfortable than the first, but the discomfort also brings a subtle pleasure.

When Kurt breaches Blaine with a third slick finger it burns. Blaine's eyes screw shut at the intrusion and he whines, "I can't. I can't take it."

Kurt lets Blaine fall from his mouth and kisses his hipbone a couple of times, continuing to move his fingers inside of Blaine.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kurt asks.

"No," Blaine grits out.

"Good. I didn't have plans of us stopping so soon," Kurt says, pulling his fingers free, and slicking his erection.

_Now put it on me baby till I say ooh-wee and tell me to shut up before the neighbors hear me. This is how it feels when you do it like me. We're trading places._

Kurt's body is shaking as he thrusts inside of Blaine. Blaine's eyes are screwed shut, his mouth open with moans pouring from deep in his chest. Kurt's hips stutter and he brushes over Blaine's prostate. Blaine moans louder and Kurt shushes him with a searing kiss.

"You're going to wake Finn," Kurt says, hips speeding up as his climax nears.

_Gon' get it, get it, get it, get it, get it. We're trading places._

Blaine falls first, covering Kurt's fist and his chest in his pleasure, toes curling into the sheets beneath him. The fluttering of Blaine around him pulls Kurt right over the edge and he spends himself inside of Blaine with a groan of his name.

Kurt gently slides free and drops down beside Blaine, wrapping his toned arms around Blaine's sweaty, shivering body, kissing his nose, lips, and eyelids.

_Stay tuned for part two. You've been me and I've been you…_

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
